Esperando
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Jupiter ya es una adolescente echa y derecha por lo que ya no puede ocultar lo que siente por Sugarl, sin embargo, tiene miedo al rechazo. ¿Será que sólo necesita un pequeño empujón? One-shot romántico y super fluff (y sólo un poco sexy al final) de esta parejita que me encanta. SugarlxJupiter.


Bueno, primero que nada… hola! A quien lea esto… xD

La verdad hace muchísimo que no escribía algo para , en su mayoría estoy publicando en el foro de mundo yaoi… PERO como esta historia no es Yaoi –es casi un evento digno de celebración que no esté escribiendo Yaoi- pues aquí está…

A mí esta serie me encantó, de hecho, estoy hasta triste de que hayan tan pocos fanfics de un manga TAN BUENO como este… en el final casi lloré de tristeza porque se me había acabado el manga. Bueno, los dejo con el fanfic que sino me emociono. Byes! Ojalá me dejen comentarios o algo para saber que alguien lo leyó!

Disclaimer: Defense Devil no me pertenece… sus personajes tampoco…

Esperando

- Gracias Sugarl-san-

- No es nada, sólo pasaba por aquí en mi camino de vuelta al infierno-

Y con eso el hombre de los cabellos rojos prendió su cigarrillo y se fue. La rubia joven suspiró, dejando ir su hermosa sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jupiter?- obviamente el padre Selma sabía lo que acontecía en el joven e inocente corazón de aquella adolescente a la que había visto crecer.

- Nada padre- hizo una pausa antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al padre con su bella sonrisa de vuelta- La boda de Kucabara-niichan e Idamaria fue hermosa ¿no cree?- así es, finalmente, después de años de noviazgo y unos tres de convivencia los dos tórtolos habían decidido casarse, con el permiso de Dios por supuesto, ahora que Kucabara trabajaba para él…

- Me hace sentir el paso del tiempo, tal vez estoy viejo- ciertamente el padre había envejecido, pero se le veía tan animado y bondadoso como siempre- Mírate, tú, esa pequeña Jupiter a la que vi crecer es ahora toda una bella y enamorada jovencita- esto ruborizó y alertó a Jupiter

- ¿¡Enamorada!? ¿De dónde saca esas cosas Padre? Yo soy una jovencita muy dedicada a mi labor con el señor-

- Y sin embargo no quieres ser monja-

- Bueno, eso es porque…- la habían pillado, su sueño siempre había sido devolver el favor, cuidar a niños y niñas que, como ella antes de que sus amigos arreglasen todo estuviesen solos en este mundo. Pero ella nunca dijo que no quería casarse… y que en su sueño de casarse no estuviese un sensual pelirrojo demonio… sabía que era difícil pero…

- No importa, ya sabes que si me lo quieres contar este viejo padre está a tu disposición-

- Gracias padre- le dio un abrazo a aquel que consideraba un papá y luego se despidió, debía volver a casa

Ya en su hogar, en su cama con su pijama, se recostó en su mullida cama.

Ya estaba por cumplir 17, y hacía 10 años que había conocido a Sugarl. En un principio sólo lo admiraba, le estaba agradecida por salvarla. Pero aún así pensaba que era malo.

Luego el hombre le mostró su bondad, y su cariño hacia él se volvió similar al que sentía por el padre.

Y después… bueno, al llegar a la adolescencia, con la revolución hormonal y todo… se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Del sensual, inteligente, amable y valiente dios demonio Sugarl… que bueno, tenía unos miles de años… pero la edad no lo es todo ¿no?

Suspiró nuevamente antes de que su teléfono empezase a sonar.

- Hola, habla Jupiter-

- ¡Hola Jupiter! Habla Samus- la chica sonrió, Samus y ella se habían vuelto buenas amigas, ella y Bichula siempre pasaban por la Iglesia cuando venían al mundo humano a buscar pistas para sus casos- Oye, mañana Bichula y yo estábamos pensando en ir al mundo humano, ya sabes, no a trabajar sino que de visita… y habíamos pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir con nosotros al parque de diversiones o algo así-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y de dónde sacarán dinero para eso?-

- Buenooo, la verdad es que con Bichula tenemos nuestros medios… un trabajo de medio tiempo por aquí, ayudar al padre Selma con unos exorcismos por allá… ya sabes…- a la joven todo le parecía sospechoso, pero bueno, si la estaban invitando…

- Está bien- y su sonrisa cambió a una más malévola- A todo esto, acabo de recordar que hoy tu agarraste el ramo de Idamaria, Samus… dime… ¿Acaso van a formalizar tú y Bichula?- sintió a la otra inspirar profundo, y supo que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas

- ¿Cómo crees que yo, la hermosa Samus, me voy a casar con el enano, y tierno, pero enano y debilucho igual, de Bichula?-

- ¿Ehhhh? Pues el otro día no decías eso… además, te vi hoy mostrándole el ramo a Bichula… y vi como te besaba románticamente después de eso…-

- Ya cállate, cuando eras pequeña eras más tierna-

- Eso no quita que tenga razón… bueno, si formalizan avísame-

- ¿Para invitar a Sugarl dices?- touché

- ¡¿q-q-qué dices?! Ahora te estás imaginando cosas Samus, por qué querría invitar a Sugarl, es decir, lo admiro y todo…-

- ¿Pero…?-

- Pero nada, sólo es muy mayor para mí, y para que me voy a fijar en alguien que no se va a fijar en mí… si tiene a miles de demonias sensuales y con poca ropa en el infierno…- lo último lo dijo tristemente

- Tú sabes Sugarl no es así, además…- y calló- bueno, ya verás que más. Buenas noches Jupiter… Nos vemos mañana- y animadamente cortó

- ¿Mañana?- no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se fue a dormir.

- ¡Jupiter ya llegaron tus amigos!-

- Ya voy mamá- tomó sus cosas y bajó la escalera a saltos, siempre le emocionaba salir con sus amigos

Al llegar al piso inferior Samus la esperaba, no vestida de policía, pero sensual y reveladora como siempre. Jupiter se sentía una monja al lado de la rubia.

- ¿Y se supone que así toda tapada vas a ir? Pensé que no querías ser monja… Afortunadamente traje algo para ti, un regalo del inframundo- con eso tomó a la chica de la mano y volvieron a su habitación. La madre de Jupiter sonrió, ella sabía lo que ocurría, hace tiempo que el padre le había revelado todo. Su hija había madurado tan rápido…

Al rato Jupiter volvió a salir, esta vez vestida a gusto de Samus.

- ¿No es demasiado?-

- Nunca es demasiado pequeña Jupiter-

La chica iba vestida con una blusa manga corta verde esmeralda escotada que resaltaba su busto, que si bien no era taaaaan abundante como el de Samus era bastante generoso, acompañada de unos shorts, prácticamente hot-pants, de color café claro, unas calcetas hasta medio muslo blancas con un lazo verde en la parte superior, zapatillas de caña alta negras y una boina café. Además llevaba un maquillaje suave que resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios.

- Bueno, ahora nos podemos ir… Nos esperan- y con eso se llevó a Jupiter de vuelta al primer piso y al exterior, no sin antes despedirse de los padres de la chica.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones Samus salió corriendo a donde estaba su novio… el príncipe de los dragones, o, como ella lo conocía, el tierno Bichura. El cual claramente se encontraba disfrazado para parecer humano, al parecer el negocio de la materia oscura iba bien.

Lo que la dejó de piedra es quien estaba al lado de Bichura.

- ¿Eh? Sa-Samus por qué….-

- Porque necesitabas una pareja para los juegos- le guiñó un ojo a la chica antes de apurar el paso para llegar con ambos chicos.

En la lejanía ambos notaron a la recién llegadas, lo que puso nerviosa a Jupiter. Y vaya que las notaron, por lo menos a Sugarl Jupiter no se le pasó por alto.

Al llegar ambas chicas, los enamorados se abrazaron antes de entrar en una discusión acerca de lo mucho que se demoraron, mientras que los otros dos se observaban. Sugarl había venido casual, como siempre con su camisa negra semiabierta y sus pantalones ajustados… igual de sensual que siempre. Aunque, según Jupiter, hoy estaba más guapo de lo usual… como que se había arreglado más.

- Buenas Jupiter, hoy te ves… distinta-

- ¿Es eso bueno o malo?- preguntó ruborizada

- Bueno supongo…- dijo sonrojado y desviando el rostro

- Gracias, usted también se ve… distinto-

- ¿En serio?- eso lo hizo ruborizar más

Y luego vino el incómodo silencio.

- Su ridícula conversación me está aburriendo… así que mejor entremos ya al parque…- la rubia rompió el hielo y empezó a caminar con Bichura de la mano, dejando a los dos sonrojados atrás. Finalmente Sugarl extendió su brazo a Jupiter para que lo tomase, y hecho esto ambos empezaron a caminar.

El día había estado… muy loco por no decir otra cosa, se habían subido a muchos juegos, montañas rusas – que a Bichura sorprendentemente no le gustaban- mansiones embrujadas – en las que los tres demonios se habían sentido ofendidos, mientras Jupiter se encontraba muy asustada tomando el brazo de Sugarl- e incluso las tacitas –en donde Samus había quedado muy mareada-.

- Y lo que nos queda es… ¡La casa de los espejos!- Samus se veía bastante emocionada

- Por fin algo que utilice física para emocionar- Sugarl parecía complacido, y los otros tres sudaron frío por su diabólica sonrisa.

- Bueno, mejor entramos… Nos vemos a la salida- y con eso Samus tomó la mano de Bichura y se lo llevó rápidamente, tan rápido que para cuando Jupiter y Sugarl entraron ya no estaban.

- Qué rapidez- y empezaron a caminar… en un incómodo silencio.- Y… ¿Qué tal le ha ido en el infierno Sugarl-san?-

- Lo usual, pecadores, sufrimiento… esas cosas… bastante aburrido la verdad-

- ah- la verdad no sabía por qué había preguntado si no entendía mucho

- ¿Y tu escuela?- la chica se sorprendió de que Sugarl le hablase

- Bien, mis notas son bastante buenas, así que no he tenido problemas. Muchas gracias por su ayuda siempre en matemáticas y física, gracias a usted son mis dos mejores asignaturas- Sugarl la observó con una sonrisa feliz, una que sólo le mostraba a Jupiter, y la pequeña se sonrojó antes de devolver la sonrisa. Y no supo que la poseyó en ese momento, pero se puso en puntas de pie y le robó un beso al diabólico dios del infierno.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Sugarl delataban su confusión y sorpresa, y Jupiter no pudo más que golpearse mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… Se disculpó y se fue corriendo.

- Espera Jupiter- pero la rubia no esperó.

Corrió y corrió, sin ver donde iba, avergonzada y hasta entristecida… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba segura que Sugarl no la veía de esa manera, ¿Y si nunca volvía a verla del infierno? Era una tonta ilusa…

Sus pensamientos seguían revueltos hasta que chocó con un espejo y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, ni de donde había venido, ni cómo salir.

Se detuvo y se sentó en el piso unos momentos, necesitaba pensar y calmarse… ya después correría en pánico a su casa.

- Muy bien Jupiter… concéntrate…- finalmente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por donde creía que era la salida, hasta que volvió a llegar a un final sin salida.- Parece que tendré que volver sobre mis pasos otra vez e intentar otra salida…- se dijo a si misma, pero antes de que se diese vuelta una voz profunda la interrumpió.

- O puedes salir conmigo…- se volteó sonrojada, incapaz de subir la mirada al rostro del dueño de esas palabras. Eso hasta que este estuvo a frente a ella… y antes de que pudiese decir algo este la tomó del mentón, la empujó suavemente hasta el vidrio y tomó sus labios con fiereza y sensualidad.

El beso duró bastante más que lo que dura sólo un roce, ya que al parecer el beso inocente de Jupiter había desatado la bestia dentro de Sugarl, el cual profundizó expertamente el beso, mordisqueando suavemente los labios de Jupiter para que le dejase entrar.

Para la "pobre" Jupiter la temperatura aumentaba mucho y muy rápido, pero era como estar, irónicamente, en el paraíso. Sugarl tomó sus manos y las posó sobre sus hombros, mientras el ponía sus propias manos en las caderas de Jupiter, haciendo el amago de bajarlas pero sin hacerlo. Finalmente, cuando se separaron Sugarl se quedó observando la sonrojada y estupefacta cara de Jupiter por unos segundos antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar, no sin antes lamer tentadoramente el lóbulo de la adolescente:

- Más vale que no me tientes más… Ju-pi-ter… ¿No querrás que me vuelva un pecador no?-

La chica sintió sus piernas temblar ante el pensamiento de lo que iba "más allá de eso" y tuvo que afirmarse de su ¿novio? Para no caer, acercando aún más sus cuerpos.

- Cualquiera diría que me quieres tentar- Sugarl rio y abrazó a Jupiter, la cual ocultó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo

- Yo… amm… yo… yo te amo Sugarl-san…- confesó, aunque suponía que el otro ya lo sabía.

- Me lo suponía- besó su cabeza tiernamente- Yo… debo admitir que también me tienes capturado, Jupiter…- volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con más ternura- pero no agregues el "san" a mi nombre, sólo Sugarl está bien… ¿Por qué eres mía ahora no?- dijo con una traviesa sonrisa, lo que ruborizó aún más a la joven e hizo sonreir al demonio.- Que bien, pues entonces nos vamos- y tomó a la rubia al estilo princesa.

- No… no es necesario…-

- Lo sé- y aún así no la bajó.

Posteriormente Sugarl tuvo que recibir los regaños-amenazas-felicitaciones de Idamaría y de Samus, también, aún más adelante, tuvo que aceptar las miradas horribles y nada amenazantes del padre de Jupiter y del padre Selma. Jupiter también tuvo que recibir su parte de charlas sobre abejitas y flores, nada tan terrible.

Pero finalmente era feliz, y Sugarl era feliz según lo que decía Kucabara-niichan acerca de como sugarl no muestra abiertamente su felicidad, y eso bastaba.

Uno año y algo después…

- Feliz cumpleaños número 18 Jupiter- le susurraba Sugarl sensualmente al oído a su novia humana en la noche. Después de toda la celebración él había hecho cómo que se iba y había vuelto por la ventana de la habitación de la chica. En ese preciso instante la tenía entre sus brazos, temblando de emoción para él.- y cómo hoy ya eres mayor de edad… hay una sorpresa para ti, asumiendo que tus padres no te extrañarán durante la noche…- con eso la tomó en brazos y la cargó fuera de la ventana.

- ¿A dónde vamos Sugarl?-

- A mi castillo… hace un buen tiempo Samus me dio uno de esas duchas que ocupan para salir y entrar al infierno, y creo que ya es momento de hacer buen uso de ella- para lo siguiente acercó sus labios a la oreja de su pequeña ovejita- porque hoy ya no seré pecador si continúo lo de hace un año- y con eso desaparecieron en el vapor de la entrada al infierno.

Fin


End file.
